


One Day In Lena's Life

by Izzy95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor-centric, Lena's pov, Memories, Slow Burn, Slow Paced, calm, lena's thoughts and feelings, mainly lena-centric, minor supercorp plot, one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy95/pseuds/Izzy95
Summary: Just an average, normal day in Lena Luthor's life, following her through her work, her habits, her dreams, her thoughts and maybe also thoughts concerning a special blonde she knows.Mainly a character study, with some Supercorp implications and some Supercorp scenes later on.





	1. 6:30am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this story is going to be very different from my old one, since this is a lot less dramatic and more detail-oriented.
> 
> It's an experiment. Don't know how many chapters, don't know how far I can go

**6:30am**

Lena was sitting at the Thanksgiving dinner, completely emerged in a conversation with her old college professor about alien lifeform. He was a relatively young teacher, rather bland looking, broad shoulders, soft features, short, common hair. She had always liked him. He was always extremely passionate about his teaching and very open-minded when it came to classroom etiquette. Always managed to keep his classroom engaged, even if not everybody wanted to be there particularly. He had always been open to discussions, both philosophical and about subjects of his teaching. Open to ideas. Lena had always admired that about him. She had enjoyed trying to challenge him on his teaching, and he had enjoyed the challenge. She had always admired him greatly. He had made her feel respected in a way she had been lacking most of her childhood.

 

Lena’s attention was however shifted away from the conversation at hand when she heard the ruffle of the chair next to her being pulled out. Looking to see the newcomer was, Lena was pleased when she saw Kara sitting down, fixing her glasses, smiling gently at her.

 

She looked as stunning as always, with her long blonde flowing hair and always flawless skin, wearing a yellow sundress. Lena suddenly found herself blushing like a schoolgirl, feeling flustered beyond current reason. She wanted to talk to her, make idle chat and flirt, but her tongue seemed uncharacteristically tied.

 

Kara complimented her on the salad she had brought. It was a recipe with mango and chili that she had rather enjoyed, and felt like wanting to copy herself. Lena had thanked her. She wished they could talk more, but the noise from the street was too loud, and Lena had trouble finding her words.

 

The Thanksgiving table they were seated at was large, so large that Lena could barely see the end of it. It was placed in the middle of a crowded London street Lena had once been to many years ago. People were buzzing all around them as they sat, but it’s wasn’t uncomfortable though, since she was sitting surrounded by well-known and loved faces.

 

It wasn’t until she looked further down the street that she spotted them.

 

They were standing outside their old mansion where she had once lived.

 

Lillian and Lex.

 

Lena felt slow panic rise up within her at the sight of them. She wanted to turn around, to hide from them, but they had already spotted her.

 

Panic rising, heart beating fast, Lena quickly turned around and began running, refusing to meet them. She ran and ran, faster and faster, jumping from building to building while her heart was beating heavily in her chest. So heavily, she thought it might burst. She was on top of buildings, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, refusing to look back. Her legs stretched long and wide, her steps large. From the side she saw Supergirl, flying next to her, before she came in and swooped Lena into her arms, carrying her as she flew higher and higher and the city below them became nothing but a small spot.

 

Right as she was about to look to her savior, her heart still beating out of her chest, her alarm clock rang.

 

Forcing her eyes open unpleasantly, Lena reached over and switched off the alarm. 6:30 am.

 

Her head felt heavy, and she tried to keep her eyes closed and her mind empty as she remembered her dream. She hated waking up in the middle of a dream. It felt like her body had forced her away, her mind still lingering beyond. For a moment, she contemplated sleeping for just five more minutes, but it was too late. She knew that even if she tried, she was too awake now to do anything but merely roll around, waiting for her alarm to go off again.

 

Gently, she instead chose to rise out of bed, scratching the back of her head, yawning. Her eyes and head still felt like they had been left behind in dreamland, now only heavy blocks in their place, but she forced herself up anyway and slipped out of her underpants, throwing them into her laundry basket casually, where her cleaning lady would take care of it by the end of the week.

 

Now completely nude and still filled with sleep, she picked the outfit that she had carefully placed out for herself the evening before and went to the bathroom.

 

She could feel the tension in her body stretch and fade with the hot water streaming over her. Felt her whole body throb like a beating pulse as sleep slowly drifting away from her system, waking up her mind, as she lifted her arms to wash her hair. Her heart was still beating slightly faster, remembering the panic and dread of her dream.

 

It wasn’t the first time she had dreamt something similar.

 

She wasn’t always sure why she was running from her family. Why she was so filled with fear. She had loved Lex very much. She still saw her mom every once in a while. She guessed it was more of a general fear. Fear of becoming one of them, maybe. Maybe fear that they would come after her if she ever continued to betray them and their image. She wasn’t going to stop, even if her dreams occasionally filled her with fright. She was still able to face both of them head on without any hesitation. That was enough for her.

 

Maybe it was just because of the weird mix of too many feelings towards them at once. Betrayal. The feeling of isolation. The little girl inside of her, loving them with all of her heart. That little girl breaking and falling apart along with Lex’s madness rising. Her mother showing her true colors. All the manipulation. She had felt brainwashed as a child. It wasn’t until she was shipped off to boarding school that she discovered that she had a mind of her own. That she discovered that there was more to life, more perspectives, more options. She had never been the same. Never looked at her family the same way again.

 

She had hoped, and she had dreamt that someday they might change. But soon she learned that hope was nothing but pain. So she stopped. Became more cynical. Became more rebellious. Focused on school and work. Made sure to give her parents the finger every time she could.

 

Then she met Jack Spheer. Jack, who saw her and cared for her. Whom she will be forever grateful to. He pulled her up and made her refocus on the work and the importance of it. Jack who brought back smiles and hopes for the future. He helped her grow into the woman she is today, worked as a source of comfort until she found her own legs.

 

Until it was time to let go.

 

She didn’t regret letting go. She didn’t regret taking over LuthorCorp. She had enough love and forgiveness to help her family out when they asked for her help. Enough sense to know that this was her chance for a comeback. This time she actually had the opportunity to do the things _she_ wanted to do. She could get to make up the rules.

 

She still thought of Jack with a smile every once in a while.

 

She also knew she had made the right choice.

 

Getting out of the shower, she took her time to dry off and wrap her hair up in the towel, sighing. If it was up to her, she could spend another half-hour in there, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of the water streaming over her and fading away.

 

Drying her hair and getting dressed, she headed straight for the kitchen, turning on her music stereo on the way.

 

The slow tones of jazz filled the room with a steady rhythm of life, as Lena started heating up a pan with some oil and went to the fridge to get a couple of eggs for an omelet.

 

With a crack and a sizzle, she watched as the eggs spread out on the pan and took out a turner to mix the whites with the yolk. She brewed her coffee while she waited, hearing the familiar crunch of the coffee beans and the water. Now she just needed to put some oranges in her juice-maker, pop two slices of bread into the toaster and get the newspaper from the front door, where the mail man had dropped it off in the early hours.

 

Sitting down by the kitchen island with her breakfast, she skimmed through the headlines and the most important stories, before finally turning to the sodukos on the final pages, the jazz still filling the background softly as she bit down on her toast, a crumb falling casually of the paper. She wiped it away as she took another bite, filling in the 7 in the second square.

 

She liked her morning routine. There was a sort of serenity to it, a peace. She liked having a rhythm to her mornings that she could follow. Liked the smell of the eggs as they cooked. Liked the cling of the toaster. The crisp feeling of a new newspaper. The music, making a perfect soundtrack. The sound of a new day beginning.

 

She had a chef, who would put out meals for her in the evening when she came home late and tired. He had offered to make her breakfast for her too, but she enjoyed doing it herself. She wasn’t very good at cooking particularly, but when she had the time she didn’t really mind it. Enjoyed it, even.

 

When her and Jack were still working out of their small garage, she had taken to try and learn cooking. They had wanted to be as independent as possible, getting by on savings and the few investors they had managed to convince on their own. She had never cooked when she lived at home, never seen her mother in the kitchen even once, nor her dad for that matter. She was horrible at cooking, often set fire to the food and it almost always ended up with them ordering in, but when she moved to National City, she had found it gave her some sort of comfort to at least make her own breakfast. He cook had been understanding, and even kind enough to give her some tips and tricks, trying to teach her, for which she had been eternally grateful.

 

Looking at the time she decided it was probably about time she began getting ready.

 

While this part of her routine was one of the most tedious parts, she also recognized the importance of looking sharp, and she never came into her office unless her hair was perfect, and her make-up was impeccable. Not one strand of hair was allowed to fall from her tight hair-bun, not one line of eyeliner either smudged or wavering. Nothing out of place. Her looks send a message. Her looks showed people who she was.

 

Sharp, down to business, not someone to mess with. And always well-prepared.

 

That’s how people greeted her, and that’s what she wanted.

 

But good looking too. She wanted to be as well-dressed as possible. In all honesty, she had wanted to make a secret mission out of trying to look good enough to make someone question their sexuality, but that was more of a side project for her, more a thing to keep in mind when attending social events and galas and such. She still wanted to look as professional as possible for work.

 

Picking up her purse and her coat, she made sure to lock her door and made her way down through the elevator to where her driver would be waiting for her as usual.

 

He was standing outside the car, her door already open. She greeted him briefly, friendly, before getting in and waiting for him to close the door and return to the front seat. He was an older man, thick grey mustache covering his upper lip and thick grey eyebrows almost covering the top of his eyelids. Always wearing a gentle, yet serious smile. Always asking her the same thing, with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye:

 

“How are we doing today, Miss Luthor?”

 

And she always replied the same thing, with a gentle smile on her face and a knowing gleam in her eyes;

 

“Same as usual, George.”

 

Then she would turn her attention to her iPad, trying to catch up with her work-related e-mails on the drive.

 

Never before she got into her car. That was very important.

 

This was one of her rules that had taken her a long time to accept, but it was one of the most important rules she had. If she wanted to keep her focus and not go down with stress, she needed time to herself. She needed a place where she could gather herself, focus on something other than work, that she liked, have her own space. If she didn’t, she would get stressed out and would end up becoming less productive in the end. That was an important part of her morning routine. No work. That, and remembering to eat a healthy breakfast. If she didn’t get food, she wouldn’t get the energy through it she needed to get sharp.

 

And she needed to get sharp if she wanted to be productive.

 

After all, she still had a full day a head of her to get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too boring yet. This is probably going to be the pace, fyi. Maybe I'll skip over some things, since I don't know much about being a CEO, lol


	2. 9am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing @TannerWuuut for betaing for me and editing all my mistakes for me! :)

**9:00am**

Getting out of the car and walking towards to entry to the building, she was greeted with the familiar ’ping’ as the doors slid open for her. Immediately she saw her security guards fumbling to straighten their backs, all eyes on her as everyone turned to fake smiles and meaningless, over-enthusiastically morning greetings.

 

She only paid them half a mind, not bothering too much.

 

It was a bit pathetic. No, pathetic is not the right word. Maybe sad. It was almost irritating how everyone thinks she was going to fire them as soon as she looked in their direction. Maybe she needed to tone down her cold exterior a bit. She made a mental node of it, almost like every other day, a small part of her knowing that it was probably not something she was going to take the time trying to change right now.

 

She still had business to attend.

 

When she arrived at the top floor, Jess was already standing outside her office, folders in hands, smiling calmly at her, ready to face the day. She liked Jess. She had a good work ethic, kept things in check for her, made sure she made all her appointments and took care of all her bookings and details for her. Did what an assistant is supposed to:

 

Gave her space to do her job.

 

Moreover, she was also understanding, never pushy, knew what Lena needed or were asking for at any given time, which made things a lot easier. She was also not afraid to give her honest opinion when asked for it, a trait that Lena admired.

 

Jess was already in the middle of briefing Lena as she walked into her office, nodding and taking mental notes of her own schedule so she could know exactly what to get ready for and when. Walking to her desk, she let her purse drop by the side of it, handing over her coat for Jess to take care of before excusing her when she finished briefing her day.

 

She sighed as she sat down.

 

Picking up the coffee Jess had already put in front of her, she turned around to look out the windows behind her. She liked her office. It was bright, white, open and inviting. Clean. A clean desk meant a clean mind. Nothing to interfere with the thoughts and ideas and work flowing through. Nothing to distract and keep her away from the task at hand. She liked it that way. She couldn’t concentrate if it was too messy around her. She needed space and quiet, thrived with it. She didn’t need any overly personal pictures or belongings to get sentimental about. This was a workplace, nothing more, nothing less. Plus, what good would sentimental pictures do if most of them only brought back bad memories anyway? No, she needed a clean space in a fresh room to start over. She wanted to look forward, not back.

 

She still had a couple of hours to kill before she had a board meeting to attend to, so sipping her coffee a final time, she turned back around, sighing as she readied herself for a full day of work.

 

It was a hard job, being in charge. There was a lot riding on her shoulder. She was constantly under the watchful eye of the press and the public. It was part of her family legacy. A thing she just had to accept as being a part of her life. It had been like that for many years. Since Lex had begun taking his first steps into madness. After he was arrested both her and the rest of her family had been deemed evil.

 

Her mother had deserved it for feeding into his madness. Her father’s ignorance and refusal to do something, _anything_ , had drove her mad with anger and desperation. She tried to reason with Lex. Had tried to bring him away from the brink of madness. Had tried to make him see reason, had tried to bring back the sweet and innocent boy she had once known.

 

It broke her heart when she was forced to realize that her plan had failed. That there was no saving left to do.

 

It broke her heart to know that she would forever be known as the same as him in his maddest state. That people would look at her, and see nothing of her person but only him when he was like that. Nobody would ever know that he had been different. That he had been kind and understanding. Had made her feel just a tiny bit welcome once, when she was first adopted.

 

Just the thought of him now, the bitterness and hatred rotting away at his bones and heart, made her heart clench in despair and her stomach drop.

 

She wasn’t him.

 

She hated that she still had to remind herself of that sometimes.

 

At least she had a mild success in the renaming of LuthorCorp to L-Corp. Had a minor success story in helping Supergirl out when she needed it.

 

She was happy she had the chance to help the woman of steel out when she needed it. Happy to know her and be a friend of hers. Happy about Kara Danvers and her endless support and believe in her.

 

She knew that Kara had never outright stated to her that was in fact Supergirl, but she had her suspicions. She had never been a stupid woman. Their faces were identical save for the glasses and hair do. Their bodies, their heights. Kara always magically had the power to send Supergirl, because they are best buddies? Kara just happened to be standing next to Supergirl whenever Lena was in trouble? And what was it she had stuttered over when they first began talking, ‘I flew here… On a bus’. Sure, if you say so. You would be the first person to do that though. The likelihood of all those things being coincidences was so tiny it would be ridiculous to assume anything other than Supergirl being Kara Danvers.

 

Plus, she had spent time with both women. Kara had held her close when she cried over the loss of Jack. Supergirl had held her in her arms as they flew away together, both when she had been kidnapped by her mother and when she had been thrown off her own balcony. (Mother-of-the-year award should really go to Lillian.) She knew that familiar smell that was Kara by heart. Had spent long periods of time studying her face, committing every single detail to heart. She was Kara’s best friend. They were constantly writing and visiting places and having lunch together.

 

Sometimes, she would even creep through the night and into her dreams, where she would linger sweetly. Lena cherished every dream with her, no matter how banal it might be.

 

She would even find herself distracted at work, thinking about her. Thinking about her warm smile, her carefree attitude, her soft and friendly face, always understanding and welcoming. The familiar glint in her eyes when she looked at Lena. Sometimes she wondered what her lips would taste like pressed against her own. Wondered what it would sound like to hear a breathless moan escape her mouth. Wonder about the softness of her skin under the touch on her fingertips.

 

She knew her and Kara were friends. Yet, there was a yearning in their lingering looks, in their blushing smiles. She enjoyed making Kara stumble over her own words with a simple well-placed compliment. With a simple well-placed smile. It was exhilarating. A true power trip.

 

She often had Supergirl in the back of her mind at times like this, when she was working. Just a small lingering thought, while her hands flew over the keyboard of her laptop, furiously typing, searching, keeping herself involved. Every once in awhile she would call in Jess to find some papers for her to shuffle through.

 

She mainly kept everything electronic, but liked the ability to take notes and scribble on paper. It sometimes helped when she needed an overview of things.

 

She was completely lost in her work, when Jess knocked on her door, sticking a tentative head into her office from behind the now open door.

 

“Yes?” Lena asked, forcing her eyes away from her screen after a moment.

 

“Your meeting starts in 15 minutes.” She informed casually.

 

“Thank you.” Lena said, eyes returning to her screen. She heard the faint click of the door as it closed after Jess.

 

She made sure that she had every detail in place of the open document, before she sent out the final e-mails. She couldn’t afford to be mistaken.

 

Closing her computer, she crossed over to her mini bar, taking the carafe of water and poured herself a glass. A small part of her wished she could get something stronger. She did have a couple of fine bottles of alcohol stocked away behind the closed doors under her water stand, but it was far too early for that.

 

Taking the time she still had before her meeting, she opened the glass door of her balcony and stepped out onto it, glass of water still in hand.

 

She was immediately rewarded by the gush of fresh air hitting her. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of her lungs filling up anew. Giving her life. While she enjoyed the light that her office offered, it quickly became a bit stuffed if she forgot to open the balcony door. Especially with the sun streaming in.

 

She was standing so high up that she could barely see the people filling the streets below her. She let her arms rest on the edge of the balcony as she looked down at the buzzing streets with it’s bustling business people, stressing around. She couldn’t help but wonder, not for the first time, how funny it was to see everybody just carry on with their life, stuck in their own little bubble.

 

She wondered what people would think if they looked up and saw her. She often wondered what people on the street thought of her when she walked on the street. What sort of image she gave. Did they think she was confident, with her head held high? Maybe arrogant or stuck up? Could they see the money in her by just looking at her? Did they notice? Did they ever look at her and wonder who she was and how her life might be?

 

Did she?

 

She almost wanted someone to look up. To notice her. But nobody ever did.

 

She had never seen anyone look up.

 

And why would they? Why should they care? Why should she care if they cared?

 

She couldn’t help but find it amusing how she and probably most other people were so caught up in what other people might think of them, that they rarely thought of others. If she got eye contact with someone on the street, wondering what they thought of her, who was to say that they weren’t thinking what she might think of them when she saw them.

 

People get so wrapped up in their own little bubble and their own little head that they seldom take the time to look up and beyond. She knew that she rarely did anyways. She also knew people far worse than she. Had seen and met more stuck up billionaires than she had ever wanted in her lifetime. She wondered if they had ever looked at a servant and wondered what their life might be like?

 

People’s worlds evolved around themselves.

 

People saw the world differently.

 

It was fascinating, to look down and think that each of the small dots on the busy street had their own life in their own world, where they themselves were always the main character. It was almost an exhilarating thought. People were too busy with themselves to care about her if they didn’t know who she was. If they didn’t know her name.

 

That thought made her smile vanish slowly again. Her name. People did know her name. Eyes were upon her. Had been for all of her life. Probably would be for the rest of it. People remembering.

 

Shaking of the thought, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, for now only caring about the buzzing of the cars, the mumble of talking, the ambulance going off in the background. Looking down again, she imagined that they were all tiny ants moving through the tubes of their keep. Imagined the streets like veins in a heart, pumping with gasoline and oil, keeping the town alive and beating, ready to keep on going.

 

She smiled, wondering when she had become so sentimental, before she stepped back inside, closing the door after her.

 

After all, she had a board meeting to attend to.

 

God, she hated board meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I would love to hear from you! :)


	3. 11am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta @TannerWuuut!

**11am**

 

The clicking of high heels down the hallway made everyone in the glass covered meeting room fall silent and turns their heads. Of course Lena was the last to arrive. Being the CEO, she needed to arrive in style. She held her head high and opened the door, but paying attention to the stares. She hated meetings like this, they were boring and filled with conservative, old left-overs from when her mother had still been running the place. She wanted newer people with new ideas who were willing to experiment and try things out. Who would say ‘yes’ instead of ‘no’ all the time.

 

She wanted people who would actually listen to her and give her productive feedback instead of just criticizing her. She knew a large part of them still thought of her as young and inexperienced. The fact that she was a woman didn’t really help either, since she constantly had to prove herself in order to get any respect and recognition. Being in a room where over half of the people dictating your decisions were 55+ year old white males born into too much privilege was a drag.

 

She ended up zoning out for about half of it as usual. She listened, nodded, commenting whenever she felt the need. Tried not to make too much of as fuss.

 

The most important thing was to make sure they knew who was in charge.

 

Her.

 

Whenever she was in a good mood she would do her best to be as engaging as possible, urging even the stiffest of the stiff people in the room to share their thoughts and ideas and come up with creative suggestions, but they had been going over the same issue for ages now.

 

They didn’t like a decision she wanted to make, and she had to convince, once again, the majority of the people to listen to her and switch over to her side.

 

She was good at arguing, had always enjoyed a good discussion and a good challenge. She would always head straight into a discussion head first, meeting every challenge and come back with an amused smirk firmly placed on her lips. Didn’t mind raising her voice when she could feel the other person also getting into it. She found it extremely important to keep herself sharp, and to listen to the other side. She would often read articles from sites she didn’t normally agree with, just to get a sense of another perspective.

 

Being able to have a perspective was for her one of the best things you could have. She had always thought that it had been there that her family had failed. They refused to put themselves in the place of aliens forced away from a destructed or disrupted planet, desperate to seek shelter for themselves and their family.

 

She also thought that was where most prejudice came from. The unwillingness or lack of capability for people to put themselves in the shoes of other people from different walks of life. She was certain that if some of the rich privileged snobs of the world would spend just one weeks in another person's shoes, they would be up and complaining in a heartbeat, running away. They just didn’t know better. Hadn’t tried different.

 

Lena didn’t blame them.

 

She couldn’t help but to think that she might as well have been the same if it hadn’t been for her falling out with her family and her rebellious youth.

 

She saw more of the real world in her time in the small garage with Jack than she had most of her life. Up until then, everything else had just been a reflection of what her own family looked like. All the kids she had gone to boarding school with had all been just as privileged she had, so she never understood what all the fuss was about.

 

She knew it wasn’t about being a good or a bad person, just more about not knowing any better.

 

She had met sweet people, had made some good friends when she was a kid out of other small kids who had also been shipped off to boarding school by well-meaning parents who wanted to give their kids the best education money could buy.

 

It was a bittersweet thing. It was nice being at the school, she was surrounded by well-meaning people and kids and friends. But whenever they would have their parents come pick them up, Lena would always be left standing in the corner alone. The matrons would be kind and there were always activities for the kids staying behind. That wasn’t the problem.

 

The problems were the hugs and the kisses and the enthusiasm all the parents have whenever they would see their kids again.

 

The coldness and emptiness when she would arrive at her house for vacation and her mother didn’t come to greet her.

 

She remembered walking in the long empty halls of her mansion in the late evening, the chauffeur carrying her luggage to the door, where the butler would pick it up. Looking around in the empty hall, so high to the ceiling. There was barely any light. No one to greet her. No smiles, no hellos. She wandered if they even knew she was back yet. If they even cared. Lex would probably be sleeping, after all it was past eleven. Maybe everybody had gone to bed. Maybe they didn’t care. After all, she was around 11, if her memory served correctly, and she remembered thinking, foolishly, that maybe that meant she was enough to take care of herself.

 

She remembered the feeling of longing and loneliness, staring into the empty, giant hall. Everything looked so perfect, everything so well placed. Not a single sign of dust anywhere, not one frame crooked, not one mark on the floor, not one leave fallen from the plants. Everything always had to look so perfect. It left a pang in her, a feeling of emptiness since nothing really seemed all that perfect about it. She still hadn’t been able to put precise words on it back then, she just knew, with regret, that her family was nothing like that of her friends’.

 

She tried to look for her family. Remembered walking through the dimly lit, empty halls and rooms. It wasn’t until she saw the light, shining warmly from the fireplace, that she began hoping. Walking closer, she saw her mother, sitting in the big chair turned away from her, book in hand. Next to her was the butler whom had taken her bags. She could barely hear their low voices from the doorway, only carried to her thanks to the echo of the spacious room.

 

“Young miss Luthor has arrived ma’am.” Thinking back, she wasn’t sure if those were his precise words, but it went something like that.

 

“Thank you. That will be all.” Lillian dismissed. Quickly the butler went away through another exit, never spotting her.

 

Lena waited.

 

Lillian didn’t move.

 

Lena waited some more.

 

Lillian barely lifted a finger, and only to turn her page. No sign of anything. Nothing. Like she didn’t care. Like the return of her daughter meant no more than the cracking of the wood in the fireplace, just another passing thing like the heavy ticks of the mantel. Something so insignificant that it didn’t even require a blink from her. Was she really that insignificant?

 

Lena walked away.

 

Instead, she made her way towards the kitchen, where the cook was waiting for her with food after her long trip. It was a friendly, middle aged French woman. She was always so kind. Tried to make idle chat with Lena about her trip and life in the boarding school, but Lena wasn’t in the mood.

 

Some of the staff was like that. They saw how hurt and ignored Lena was and tried their best to make her smile or laugh. Sometimes she appreciated it and let them cheer her up. Other times she smiled just for their sake, to make them feel better about trying.

 

Soon she grew colder, tired of the lack of affection from the family who mattered. Bitter that servants pitied their master. She hated that thought. She was supposed to be the one with the family and the power, let she longed for just the glint of the happiness she saw in their eyes. She would have gladly traded places.

 

When the morning came, she was greeted by her family when they sat down for breakfast. Her mother barely reacted to her, but Lex hugged her and welcomed her and his father gave a rare smile, and insisted on her telling shortly about her school while they ate. It was as loved as she  would ever feel, getting to tell about how her grades were improving and how her routine went.

 

It had made her feel just a bit better about arriving without being greeted.

 

She never forgot her mother though, sitting still in that chair in front of the fireplace, quietly turning the page of her book.

 

Relief flooded her when she stepped foot back into her boarding school. If she didn’t have a normal family, at least she had a few friends and friendly faces.

 

She was a shy kid, but her brains and growing beauty managed to get her to attract some resemblance of notability.

 

She had never decided on whether that was a good thing or not.

 

She tapped the table in front of her with the end of her pen impatiently. One of the older men were arguing about why they shouldn’t do what Lena wanted.

 

Before she could open her mouth though, one of the younger men stepped up his game, efficiently shutting the other man up. Lena smiled to herself. She knew there was a reason she had put him on the board.

 

It still took another half hour before the meeting actually got a conclusion.

 

Even though she had essentially gotten what she wanted with only minor, doable compromises, she was stilled left feeling drained after the meeting.

 

Luckily, lunch was already sitting on her desk along with a new file folder when she came back, courtesy of Jess, of course.

 

Lena never really liked to sit down and eat lunch. She got bored sitting by herself, stabbing at a salad. She also didn’t really feel like company while eating. Her office was like a small sanctuary for her. Her own little head space, where she could let ideas and work flow free through her. She could of course join the rest of her employees in the cafeteria, but that hardly seemed like an option, sitting awkwardly and alone at a corner table, everybody too scared to talk to her or even as much as glance too long in her direction. It would be a scandal. Even if she was joined by some of the kinder board members, Lena wasn’t at work to make new friends. She was there to work and uphold the image of L-Corp.

 

Instead she spent her lunch looking through more work.

 

Not any work though.

 

This time of the day she liked to spend on passion-projects and on proposals for new inventions. This was one of the more fun part of her job, because it was here that she got to geek out as much as she wanted to. Here, she got think creatively and work actively on problem solving, a thing she loved challenge herself with. This was where her nerd could truly shine.

 

She had always thought it extremely important to think big and out of the box in the initial stages of development. She was always very insistent that her employers never felt that any idea was stupid or worth less. She put great value in individuality.

 

She even encouraged it, had days set aside for brain storming, had made it possible for every employees to submit ideas and suggestions, worked out a whole system. She encouraged and welcomed creativity openly. She had come to realize, that one of the biggest differences between successful people and everyday working class people, was the ability to follow your dreams and ideas, no matter how silly they might seem at the moment. People gave up too fast. She refused to do the same.

 

Eating and looking through the work she cared about the most never failed to give her energy to get through even the most boring parts of her job afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would still love to hear what you guys think if anybody's reading along :)


	4. 5:30pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TannerWuuut once more! I'm just going to do some shameless self-promotion and add a link to a cute Supercorp drawing I've been working on ;) :  
> http://isabelle-bt.tumblr.com/post/164761979781/some-supercorp-because-like-do-i-even-need-a

**5:30pm**

 

Lena worked intensely the rest of the afternoon, caught up in her small little bubble. At some point she switched her glass of water out for a glass of red wine, which she gratefully sipped at while reading over reports, enjoying the soft, burgundy liquid spreading across her tongue with an intense yet velvety flavor.

 

She often liked to drink a glass of wine along her work later in the evening. Never more than a maximum of two glasses, though. Wouldn’t do to have a drunk CEO at the helm.

 

She wasn’t really the party type. While she had plenty of memories from her rebellious times, it was a thing that had come and went with that phase. She remembered foolishly how they used to ‘borrow’ a car and drive off into an abandoned building at the outskirts of town to get secretly hammered. It had once been a small office building, but now the walls were shattered, bricks lying everywhere along with trash. The skaters and graffiti artists had taken to the place quickly, planting a makeshift ramp and filled the walls with tags and street art.

 

They had partied with them whenever they came. Her group was mainly other bored teenagers from the boarding school, who refused to follow in the footsteps of what everybody else wanted.

 

She remembered it as being a blast, loud indie music, skateboards and the smell of spray paint, weed and whatever cheap liquid they had managed to steal from their rich parents without their knowledge. There were always at least a couple of other hippie teens to be found there, coming to get a relief from everyday life. Some were homeless youth who had been kicked out; others were just as bored as they were.

 

They came there on most weekends, and soon became known faces around the place. Lena even had a small thing with one of the girls there, Maya. She was a couple of years older than Lena was at the time, and one of her first serious flings. She was tall, with shoulder length ginger hair, always wearing used second hand clothes, always skateboard and spray paint in hand. She had wanted to become an artist, but had a problem with partying a bit too much and had a hard time committing herself to things. Her parents had kicked her out for being gay, so she was mostly just couch surfing.

 

Lena had thought she was so rebellious and cool, not wanting to abide by anyone else’s rules. They had fun. Sneaking around, making out behind corners so her friends wouldn’t know. Dancing close to the strange beats of music Lena had never heard of before. She remembered Maya trying to teach her how to paint with a spray can, hands on her hips, pulling her ass into her, whispering in her ear while Lena laughed and told her she wouldn’t be able to write anything if she kept going like that.

 

She had written,

 

‘FUCK LUTHOR’,

 

In messy, capital letters.

 

Rebel, right?

 

Maya was the first person she slept with. But she was always impossible to find, moving from place to place. She would sneak into Lena’s school from time to time, high and ready to party while Lena was still in her class. Then she wouldn’t hear anything from her for days. In the end it became too much for Lena, she needed someone who would actually be there for her, and as much as she tried to change Maya, Maya ended up thinking Lena was too clingy.

 

It had been messy and it broke Lena’s heart when things ended. She convinced her friends that their place was juvenile and that they needed fresh air, so they had quickly moved on, never looking back.

 

She had partied for some years after that, but as soon as she found Jack, she slowly lost the appetite for getting wasted on the dance floor. She had never really looked back after that. She hated the loud music and clamoring strangers of the clubs. She would much rather prefer a drink in a place where it was actually possible to have a conversation with someone. Preferable a private place too, she didn’t always feel like dealing with drunk strangers in bars either.

 

She still thought back to Maya every once in awhile, wondered what had happened to her. Looking back with adult eyes, she pitied the girl. She probably had so many issues she just didn’t know how to tackle. She hoped she had gotten the help she deserved, hoped her dream of making something out of herself got to succeed, but she would be lying if she said she thought that was the case. With the crowd she was in, she might as well have ended up using. She hoped she had gotten her act straight though.

 

That’s neither here nor there though, as she dived deeper into the repetitive tasks of her job, looking over everything, making sure everything adds up, reading over reports and keeping her eye out for the progress of the different products their currently working on.

 

It was getting late, but it was still a bit too early for the sun to set, so she didn’t really notice.

 

She usually ended up staying late. Usually she had Jess bring her food to her office, but it was still too early to eat. Sometimes she worried that she was overworking Jess. She usually let the girl go home around 5pm, not before she had made sure her food would be brought to the office, and that Lena had all the files and information she needed to continue. If something important pressed, she could always call her. If it was really important and they had a more urgent situation, Jess stayed with her.

 

Jess had left some time ago now. She wasn’t really sure, she didn’t bother to keep up with the clock when she was in a good flow.

 

There was something magical about being alone in the evening at the top floor of L-Corp. It was like the whole place turned into something else entirely. She liked the small trips she had to make out of her office in order to seek out files or information. She liked it more in the beginning, when everything was new and fresh and it felt almost like she was a criminal, being somewhere she wasn’t supposed to. Now she just enjoyed listening to the silence of the place. Enjoying the emptiness, the faded colors, a day come and gone.

 

It wasn’t like she had a lot of better things to do. Sure, she could go home, but she would be just as alone in her giant empty apartment as she would be in this giant empty building. Didn’t make much of a different.

 

At least she could be productive at L-Corp.

 

She was so caught up typing on her laptop that she didn’t notice the sound of soft feet hitting her balcony, didn’t notice the shadow lurking behind her until she heard the soft knocking on the glass behind her.

 

Unprepared for the sound, she jumped a tiny bit, heart in throat, before she turned around with a hand on her chest and eyebrows raised inhumanly high to see Supergirl standing on her balcony, an apologetic smile on her face as she scratches the back of her head.

 

Instantly Lena was on her feet, walking over to open the door, hand still on her chest.

 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Supergirl!” she said in greeting. “I didn’t think my balcony would be used as a front door when I got it installed, otherwise I might not have installed it at all.” She regained herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest and smirked at a slightly blushing Supergirl.

 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you like this Miss Luthor.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, and please, call me Lena.” Lena walked over to her desk, gesturing for Supergirl to follow her further into her office.

 

“Lena it is then.” Supergirl smiled shyly as she walked, rubbing her hands awkwardly together. If Lena didn’t have her suspicions about the girl of steel being related to her reporter friend Kara Danvers, the display of wide smiles and blushing awkwardness should be enough to reveal itself. When Supergirl stays silent, merely looking around the office, Lena turns fully to her, an amused smile playing on her lips.

 

“Is there something I can help you with Supergirl, or did you come just to make sure my decoration hasn’t changed yet?” she asked.

 

Supergirl snapped her head back to Lena, coming out of whatever tranced she seemed to have been stuck in. Straightening her back, she stepped closer with confident steps, her face turning serious.

 

“Yes. Veronica Sinclair is popping up on our radar again, and I was thinking that maybe you would be able to help, considering how helpful you were last time.”

 

Lena lifted her eyebrow at Supergirl’s words, wondering what kind of trouble Veronica was surely causing.

 

“I can’t say that I’ve thought about Veronica in a while. Did you know we used to go to school together?” Lena asked, walking back behind her desk in order to check out her e-mail.

 

“Oh?” Supergirl said, her interest slightly peaked. Lena tried her best to come off as nonchalant as possible as she said,

 

“We used to date for a short while.”

 

Supergirl seemed to choke on air as soon as Lena said it, earning a pleased smile from the CEO.

 

“It didn’t work out very well, but I’m still on her exclusive mail list, so I get all the invites.”

 

Both Lena and Veronica had belonged to the more exclusive club at their school in their late teens, both of them wealthy, clever and never willing to back down from an idea, no matter how daring it may seem. Veronica wasn’t a type to discriminate on the gender of her lovers, and Lena was desperate to get back on track after the train wreck Maya had brought with her. It had seemed like a good idea, her and Veronica. Two of the most popular girls getting together. Surely a power couple if there ever was one.

 

But they were both stubborn and polar opposites in many ways. While Lena was surely out to piss her parents off, she was generally a good hearted person who actually cared and wanted to help, but who just didn’t have the energy or knowledge to do so yet, too hurt by the world around her already. Veronica had tried to feed into that, but it only pushed Lena away. Lena saw a glint of something sinister in Veronica, something venomous. She was controlling and unforgiving in a way that didn’t sit well with Lena. It made the sex great, if she was being honest, both of them fighting for the switching role of being in control, both of them interested in trying out their various kinks, but Lena couldn’t be in a relationship with her. It was impossible.

 

They had tried to work out some sort of friends with benefit situation, but none of them were that much into it in the end and had decided to let it go before it became complicated. All in all it had been no more than a short lived failure of a fling, nothing really good coming from that memory.

 

But Supergirl didn’t need to know that. All Supergirl needed to get out of the story was the hint that was into ladies. And judging by the spreading blush and opening and closing of her mouth, the message rang loud and clear. Looking up, Lena raised her eyebrow in question, a small, slightly evil, slightly pleased smirk forming on the corners of her lips.

 

“Is that a problem?” She asked, looking her straight into the eyes.

 

“No!” Supergirl quickly replied, blushing even more now. “Not at all, why would it, hah?” She tried to smile and laugh, but it was painfully awkward and Lena ended up almost feeling sorry for the woman in front of her.

 

She was just so easy to mess around with.

 

And as much as Lena felt bad for her, she was also enjoying herself to let go.

 

Just yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
